Harry Potter et le secret de l'Aube Rouge
by Likeacat
Summary: C'est sa dernière année au collège, mais aussi la dernière chance d'Harry pour détruire Voldemort à tout jamais. Mais à cause d'une sphère de lumière, il va à la rencontre d'un futur mystérieux, reposant sur ses actions dans le présent. Ron et
1. Voyage dans le temps

NDA : ce n'est pas ma première fic, mais celle-ci est moins ironique que l'autre. Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous sommes en juillet, à la fin du mois. La chaleur était, depuis le début des grandes vacances, si insoutenable que les habitants d'Angleterre ne voulaient à aucun prix sortir de la fraîcheur de leurs maisons. Ils ne prenaient l'air que le soir, très tard, en quête d'une petite brise dans ce moment de grande chaleur. Aucune fenêtre ne restait ouverte de toute la journée, à part une petite fenêtre au 4, Privet Drive, au premier étage. Harry Potter s'y trouvait, transpirant à grosses gouttes, et se perdait dans ses pensées. Aujourd'hui, il avait eut 17 ans et le manque de réaction de ses condisciples de Poudlard l'inquiétait profondément. Les Dursleys, dès le début des vacances, l'enfermèrent dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley avec une seule sortie par jour, pour prendre une douche. Dudley, fou de joie par la décision de ses parents, fit tout pour rendre la vie de son cousin un enfer. : Il demanda dès sa rentrée de l'école à ne plus manger que des restes des repas familiaux, ce que ses parents firent avec la plus grande contenance. Depuis, il avait le droit de sortir hors de la maison seulement pour faire des corvées ménagères et pour nourrir Hedwige, qui fut déplacée à cause de son vacarme dans la serre construite au fond du jardin. Harry devait tous les jours désactiver les pièges contre sa chouette posés par Dudley, et mettre sous ses yeux de l'eau et des légumes bien brûlants, sur ordre des Dursleys. Depuis maintenant 3 ans, la culpabilité le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus, et un jour elle le tuerait sans attendre. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la rêverie : il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de contacter ses amis sans l'intervention d'Hedwige et de partir de cette maison de fous avant qu'il en devienne un lui-même. Ce matin, l'oncle Vernon l'avait prévenu d'un repas d'affaire le soir même, et il fut convenu que toutes ses affaires de sorciers seraient à partir de ce jour enfermés dans le placard sous l'escalier, pour plus de sécurité. Au bout de 2 heures, le soleil se coucha sur cette journée du 31 juillet dans une auréole rouge et orange. C'est exactement à ce moment que la porte cliqueta sur les multiples serrures qui la maintenait fermée à longueur de journée et s'ouvrit sur son oncle. La colère empourprait son visage violacé et d'un geste vif, il pointa le couloir.

-Descends dans la cuisine, vociféra l'oncle, tu vas y manger spécialement car Mr Mason et sa femme viennent de nouveau dîner à la maison, et je vais tenter de refaire le contrat que tu as fait flanché il y a 5 ans.

-Se sera pareil que la dernière fois, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse, ton invité ne signera pas ce contrat et tout tombera à l'eau. Que j'y sois ou pas, ton affaire ne marchera pas du tout.

-Arrête de faire l'insolent, le rabroua-t-il de sa voix nasillarde, je te signale que depuis 16 ans, nous nous occupons de toi, nous t'hébergeons, nous te nourrissons, et nous te donnons...

-... Tout ce qu'il faut pour que je devienne normal, termina Harry, je connais tes phrases toutes faites, tu me les sorts en ribambelles depuis 7 ans. Je commence à les connaître par cœur, ironisa-t-il.

- Arrêtes cette insolence ! Immédiatement !

-Ou là ! J'ai horriblement peur !

D'une main ferme, l'oncle saisit Harry par le tee-shirt et le traîna de force vers l'escalier, puis il le lâcha une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Du doigt, l'oncle pointa la table où une assiette avec du chou racorni et du fromage y trônait, avec un unique verre d'eau. Il s'assit et mangea sans broncher, sous l'œil mauvais de sa tante. Dès qu'il eut fini, la tant enleva prestement l'assiette et nettoya la table. Harry s'en alla dans sa chambre, en évitant son cousin toujours aussi gras. Il entra dans sa chambre, la porte claqua derrière lui, les serrures cliquetèrent de nouveau et le silence s'installa. Il soupira : ce traitement, il le connaissait depuis bien longtemps, mais cette année, il pourrait les quitter à tout jamais sans aucun regret. Mais il fallait d'abord que sa conscience soit libérée, elle qui depuis 3 ans ne fait qu'empirer en culpabilité. Ses proches et ses amis mourraient devant ses yeux depuis tellement longtemps qu'une seule fois de plus et il en mourrait lui-même. Tout d'abord Cédric Diggory, ensuite son parrain Sirius Black et l'année dernière la sœur de Ron. Tant que Voldemort vivrait, les morts deviendront plus nombreux et sa conscience le tuera. Il se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées et regarda le ciel par sa fenêtre fermée. Une minuscule lueur attira son attention loin dans la rue. Petit à petit, le point grossissait jusqu'à former une sphère de taille moyenne qui se dirigeait droit sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Harry réagit au quart de tour et l'ouvrit avant la collision. La sphère passa dans la chambre et fonça sur Harry, vers les pieds. La lumière percuta le sol et forma un tourbillon de couleurs. Harry sentit la douleur caractéristique de sa cicatrice et fut aspiré par le tourbillon magique...

Il se réveilla beaucoup plus tard, dans une immense plaine ensoleillée, à l'ombre d'un dolmen. Un horrible mal de crâne le transperça, au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il resta assis, autant pour regarder le paysage que pour attendre que le mal de tête s'en aille. Il se trouvait exactement au beau milieu de nulle part, dans une plaine à dolmens. Au loin, une immense colline s'était formée, mais étrangement, elle était à l'ombre d'une chose invisible. Sa curiosité le poussa à aller vérifier de ses propres yeux. Avec un énorme effort, il se leva et se mis en marche vers ce curieux fait. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes et arriva au pied de la colline, sous l'immense ombre. Il regarda de chaque côté, mais rien ne laissait un ombre aussi grande. Juste à ce moment, il regarda le ciel et le plus incroyable s'y trouvait : une ville dans les nuage. Il secoua la tête et fixa le ciel : s'était impossible. Impossible ? Non. Seulement surprenant. Il la contempla d'en bas, et se demanda comment y accéder. A peine y avait-il pensé qu'un des dolmens au pied de la colline s'ouvrit et une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais apparut en son sein. Au bout d'un minime moment, elle aperçut l'intrus, et par surprise, elle s'élança vers lui et lui envoya quelque chose au visage. Il sombra dans un état de demi conscience et s'effondra dans l'herbe...

Encore plus tard, il se réveilla, mais cette fois-ci dans une pièce abondamment éclairée. Il se remémora se qui s'était passé dans la plaine. Soucieux, il se leva du lit où il était couché et s'approcha d'une des multiples fenêtres. Il regarda au travers et fut surpris du décor : il se trouvait dans la ville nuageuse, et devant lui s'étalait un dédale de rues où des hommes et des femmes elfes marchaient... Des elfes ! Non ce n'est pas possible, pensa Harry, les elfes ne vivent pas à la surface. Il se perdit encore dans ses pensées mais un bruit l'en empêcha. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur... L'inconnue aux cheveux noirs. Par précaution, il se mit en position de défense contre une nouvelle attaque, mais la jeune fille le regardait curieusement de ses yeux bleus, bleu gris. Elle le détailla et puis sourit.

-Heu... La, j'aimerais comprendre, où je suis, lui demanda Harry.

-Ut se iuq, lui dit l'inconnue dans une langue bizarre.

-Hein ?

-Oh pardon. Qui es tu, demanda-t-elle de nouveau mais en anglais.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

-Potter ?! Drôle de deuxième prénom, ironisa-t-elle.

-C'est mon nom de famille, précisa Harry.

-Connais pas. Je suis Anna Kaénis, de la tribu des elfes de Gernos, et je suis aussi leur chef. Tu viens d'où ?

-De Londres.

-Connais pas non plus.

-Tu peux me dire où je suis ? Je ne reconnais rien de l'année 1997, s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Tu es amnésique ou tu es fou, s'inquiéta Anna.

-Aucun des deux pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes en l'an 4075, dans la ville de Tuosnerda du Monde Verdones.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

NDA : si y a une chose non compréhensible, elle le sera des les prochains chapitres. Sinon, essayer de me donner des idées pour la suite, car il y aura des trous à certains endroits. Bonne lecture !


	2. Explications bien étranges

NDA : Je trouve que ceux qui lisent ne laissent pa trop de commentaires sur la fic. Je pense que je v laisser tomber apres ce chapitre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 2 : explications bien étranges.

En plein cœur de Londres, Hermione attendait des nouvelles de Ron. Au bord de la piscine, elle discutait avec sa mère des résultats de la 6e année et des prochaines lettres du collège. A ce moment, un hibou noir arriva, soutenant un hibou assez vieux.

-M'man, regarde ! C'est le hibou de Ron et celui du collège.

-Je les vois très bien, mais va vite les prendre avant que les voisins ne les voient.

Hermione sauta de sa chaise longue et attrapa les deux hiboux. Elle les libéra de leurs lettres, leur offrit de la nourriture et de l'eau, puis ils partirent.

-Voyons, réfléchit la jeune fille, d'abord la lettre de Ron ou celle de Poudlard ? Ben je lis celle de Poudlard d'abord, les bonnes nouvelles en dernier.

Elle ouvrit alors la lettre au sceau de l'école et lut attentivement la lettre :

_**Mademoiselle Granger,**_

_**J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer, qu'à partir de la rentrée de septembre, vous occuperez le poste de préfet-en-chef** _NDA : il fallait s'en douter_** avec Mr Malefoy** _NDA : c t à prévoir_** Et que votre tâche sera l'une des plus importantes. Sinon, si dessous, vous recevrez la liste de toutes vos matières que vous avez gardées. La rentrée se fera le 1er septembre, et veuillez être présente à la gare pour le départ à 11h.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances,**_

_**Sous directrice, Minerva McGonagall.**_

Cette lettre la fit sourire, sauf pour la nomination de Malefoy au poste de préfet-en-chef. Puis, elle ouvrit la lettre de Ron, qui la fit amplement sourire.

_**Bonjour Herm',**_

_**Comment vas-tu ? Pour nous, tout se passe à merveille. Dans ma dernière lettre, je t'avais posé la question sur les préfets et j'aimerais que tu me dises si tu as reçu la réponse du collège. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Harry ? Ca fait un mois que j'envoie des lettres et je reçois de brèves réponses. Et depuis deux semaines, rien. Aucune nouvelles. Je me demandais s'il t'avait écrit et j'attends ta réponse. Et j'avoue aussi quelques sentiments envers toi, si tu les comprends.**_

_**Big bises, Ron.**_

La lettre de Ron la fit sourire, mais aussi l'inquiéta : c'est vrai, Harry n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis deux semaines. Elle répondit rapidement à la lettre de Ron et envoya Sigma, sa chouette, lui porter le courrier. Elle laissa sa mère et monta dans sa chambre, le vide dans son regard. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il fallut longtemps à Hermione pour remarquer le hibou qui tapait au carreau de sa fenêtre. De dépit, le hibou lâcha sa lettre sur le parquet. Elle se jeta dessus et l'ouvrit immédiatement. Elle se heurta à une écriture ronde, celle de Dumbledore :

_**Hermione,**_

_**J'ai le grand déplaisir de t'annoncer que Harry a disparu depuis deux semaines. Sous la pression de certains, toi et Ron êtes au courant. Ce n'est pas Voldemort, ni un autre peuple. Il a tout simplement disparu de la surface de la Terre. Dès que tu recevras cette lettre, prépares tes affaires et attends. Remus viendra te chercher pour aller au Square Grimmaurd. Je donnerais plus d'explications.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

Suite à cette nouvelle, Hermione s'effondra au sol. Harry, disparu de la Terre ? Non, c'est impossible. Elle rêve, oui c'est un mauvais rêve. La jeune fille se ressaisit et attrapa toutes ses affaires, les jeta dans deux énormes valises et prévint ses parents de la situation. Elle voulait absolument des explications.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En l'an 4075, Harry apprenait cette nouvelle sur le lieu où il se trouvait. Pour lui aussi, c'était impossible. Il se décida à réagir et posa des questions à Anna.

-C'est pas possible, se dit-il, je ne peux pas être en 4075. Il y a deux jours, j'étais en 1997.

-Je pense que tu dérailles, dit Anna en le regardant.

-Non chuis conscient de ce que je dis, même si cela est très étrange. J'ai été aspiré par un tourbillon à la couleur doré et j'ai atterrit ici...

-Pour le tourbillon, coupa l'elfe, je sais. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé. Je cherchais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider.

-Et j'aimerais savoir aussi pourquoi tu m'as foncé dessus tout à l'heure.

-Oh ! Pour ça, je m'excuse, répondit Anna avec gène. Quand je suis sortie de l'ascenseur, je t'ai vu et comme je croyais que tu étais un espion, je t'ai assommé. Mais tu n'avais pas la marque au bras, donc je t'ai amené ici. Je pensais que tu étais un ennemi.

-Une marque au bras, demanda Harry.

-Celle-ci, dessina la jeune fille avec une plume de feu dans les airs.

Harry fut stupéfait par la marque formée par la jeune elfe : c'était la Marque des Ténèbres. Il la regarda flotter dans les airs puis s'estomper.

-Mais je la connais c'est la marque des ténèbres.

-Oui, la marque des ténèbres. Elle nous cause des ennuis avec son origine. Il paraît que quelqu'un nommé le Survivant devait la porter il y a moins de 3000 ans, mais il disparut de la surface de la Terre et celui qui a créé la marque prit le contrôle d'un monde, et qu'il trouva la vie éternelle, qu'il donna aussi à ses fidèles.

-Mais... Le nom de ce chef est...

-...Voldemort, et ses fidèles mangemorts, acheva Anna. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai envoyé le tourbillon. Pour que quelqu'un le combatte. Mais je ne savais pas qui viendrais par son biais.

-Mais je suis le Survivant. Tu as empêché le combat final d'avoir lieu, et pas la même occasion, tu lui a offert le pouvoir du monde magique !

-Je...je suis... désolée, pleura Anna, mais je ne savais pas si cela marcherais. Il y a deux mondes, d'après ce que je sais. Celui où Voldemort gagne, le mien, et celui où le monde magique est en paix.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais il faut que je retourne dans le présent et que je le tue définitivement. Mais il faudrait d'abord y retourner. Comment faire ?

-Moi, je le sais. Il faut que tu utilises la méthode de transformation des Guavers.

-QUOI !!! Non, cria Harry, je ne pourrais pas m'en servir, c'est de la magie elfique, et en plus, je voudrais connaître tous les détails de cette histoire.

-Je ne peux rien te dire, à part que Voldemort a fait disparaître quasiment tous les hommes et leurs technologies, et a fait en sorte que tout le monde ne vive que de soi-même.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es habillée ainsi, ironisa le jeune sorcier.

La jeune elfe rougit. Il est vrai que sa tenue est quelque peu étrange : une haut en débardeur en fibres de feuilles d'or, avec une sorte de short assez court en fibres de bois de rose. Le tout d'une couleur bleu surnaturelle. Il en était sûr, elle allait le faire craquer. Il fixa ses pensées sur les révélations du jour et s'égara un peu.

-Harry ?

Il sursauta.

-Excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs, vas-y continue tes explications.

-Donc, il faut que tu maîtrises cette magie, pour pouvoir te transformer, et l'action du temps reposera sur la transformation en un animal oublié.

-Lequel ?

-Le plus vieux des animaux magiques, l'Eliandur, termina Anna.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione, plus furieuse que jamais, hurlait après Dumbledore et ceux qui étaient dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Depuis qu'elle et Ron étaient arrivés, ils tempêtaient contre les adultes, pour qu'ils ne les aient pas prévenus plus tôt. Dumbledore était serein, Remus gêné et Mrs Weasley en colère contre les deux autres adultes.

-MAIS CEST IMPOSSIBLE, POURQUOI NOUS ETIONS PAS AU COURANT ALORS QUE HARRY A DISPARU, NOUS ON EST MORTS DE PEUR, hurlait Ron et Hermione dans une même rage.

-Les enfants, calmez-vous, demanda Dumbledore de sa voix calme.

Les deux adolescents le dévisagèrent d'un regard haineux. Eux, des enfants ? Qu'il aille rêver. Dumbledore se sentit idiot et se leva.

-Tout d'abord, je crois que vous voulez savoir quelques explications...

-Si c'est peu dire, dit Ron dans un rictus.

-... Et je peux affirmer que Harry est vivant.

-Vivant ? Quelle en est la preuve ?

C'était Hermione qui avait posé cette question. C'est vrai, rien ne leur disait que Harry était encore vivant, ni où il se trouvait.

-Tout d'abord, je le sais, il n'est plus sur Terre. Hermione, laissez moi terminer, dit il quand la jeune fille s'apprêtait à répliquer. Le sortilège de repérage ne marche plus et il n'est nulle part.

-Donc, où est-il ? demanda prestement Ron.

-Il peut-être dans le passé ou le futur, déduisit Dumbledore. Son oncle et sa tante ont dit qu'une forte lumière était présente avant sa disparition.

Quelle drôle de nouvelle pour les deux jeunes sorciers : leur ami se trouvait prisonnier du futur ou du passé, et ils ne pouvaient pas lui venir en aide. Voila bien une mauvaise nouvelle pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

NDA : je voudrais quelques rewiews avant le prochain chapitre, ou ma menace se mettra en place.


	3. Transformation

NDA : je continue cette fic seulement pour ceux qui mettent des rewiews. Et je dis merci à :

-MoonLignt pour sa rewiew.

J'espère en avoir plus de 3 à ce chapitre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 3 : transformation.

-Hein ?

Harry n'en revenait pas : l'animal le plus complexe des origines magiques devait lui donner son pouvoir pour qu'il puisse remonter le temps, mais de grosses contraintes pourraient le bloquer dans son initiation et le ralentir. La partie s'annonçait difficile de tous les côtés, d'autant plus que Anna l'intimidait par son allure guerrière et élancée. Elle lui laissa le temps de se laver dans de l'eau de rose, l'eau pure devenant de plus en plus rare à cette époque. Il posa d'ailleurs la question à l'elfe dès qu'il eut mis des habits moins voyants :

Harry : Heu, pourquoi l'eau pure est-elle si rare ?

Anna : Oh ! C'est comme ça depuis que les mangemorts ont pris possession des fleuves et de tous les puits au sol. Notre seule source est celle du bâton de source et les nuages.

Harry : c'est sûr que cela ne doit pas être simple. Où va-t-on ?

Anna : Dans le domaine des arbres de marbres. C'est l'habitat de l'Eliandur.

Harry : L'Eliandur. C'est quoi exactement comme animal ?

Anna : C'est tout au début une gelée vivante qui peut prendre la forme de tous les animaux, normaux et magiques. Il possède le pouvoir du temps car lui seul rassemble tous les éléments de la Terre, surtout la particularité de chaque animal. Il garde les Portes du Temps, dissimulées en plein cœur de son âme. Seulement deux personnes peuvent se transformer en Eliandur.

Harry : Qui sont-ils ?

Anna : Ben toi... Et moi.

Harry : QUOI ?

Anna : Je te retourne la question, demanda-t-elle incrédule, pourquoi cries-tu ?

Harry : C'est pas possible. C'est une coïncidence. Je ne pourrais pas me transformer en cet animal.

Anna : Pourquoi ?

Harry : je n'es pas un potentiel magique assez élevé pour me transformer.

Anna : Qui t'a dit ça ?

Harry : Personne. J'en suis persuadé.

Anna : Pff... De toute façon, nous allons voir durant les prochains jours.

Sur ce, Anna se tus et tout deux finirent le chemin les séparant de la colonne d'un ascenseur modeste en écorce. Ils y prirent place, sans un mot, et descendirent sur la plaine. Ils se dirigèrent alors au nord, toujours sans aucune parole, vers la forêt des Arbres de Feu. Ils empruntèrent un sentier quasi introuvable et débouchèrent après une longue marche dans une clairière abondamment éclairée, avec d'innombrables arbres de marbre blanc, aux feuilles de cristal mordoré. Au centre se tenait un arbre maître, fait de marbre bizarrement rouge et légèrement transparent, qui laissait apparaître de longues traînées de couleur gris clair en son centre, comme la sève d'un arbre normal. Anna prit alors la parole.

Anna : Lezliuve rortemn b'liar hécac ud puepel esd Eliandur.

Bien que ces mots n'aient aucun sens pour Harry, l'arbre subit un énorme changement magique, dû aux paroles de la jeune fille. Sa couleur passa du rouge transparent au marron vert, puis au bleu gris. Dans un grand fracas, il trembla, ses racines sortirent du sol et s'agitèrent dans les airs et frappèrent le tronc jusqu'à le fendre en deux. En son creux, une caverne se formait et les contours d'un animal sortaient de l'ombre. Soudain, l'arbre arrêta ses mouvements et reprit sa couleur rouge. En travers de son tronc une fente s'agrandissait et l'ouverture se faisait assez large au niveau des racines pour permettre de passer. Mais ils ne purent y pénétrer car un animal les en empêcha : une sorte de gros tigre bleu électrique aux contours brouillés leur bouchait le passage, avec la ferme intention de ne pas les faire entrer. Contre toute attente, il leur adressa la parole dans la même langue que Anna.

Animal : Uqe luzveo suvo ?

Harry : qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Anna : Laisse moi lui parler. Suno sonven deprarenp a suno femranrorst ropu cicamlorp torne niésdete.

Animal : Suvo vuzpeo sarsep.

Sur ce, il s'écarta et laissa passer les deux jeunes gens, qui entrèrent dans la caverne de l'animal. Harry comprit alors que cet être était un Eliandur mais les phrases utilisés par Anna lui échappait, comme dépourvues de sens. Ils s'approchèrent du mur du fond où se trouvait une cabane de cristal mordoré, faite de manière rustique. Ils y pénétrèrent avec l'Eliandur et Harry resta cloué sur place : la salle, bien que petite vue de l'extérieur, faisait le triple de la masure, et sur le sol se trouvait de multiples dépouilles encore fraîches d'animaux de taille moyenne tels que les faons ou les paons dont la viande reposait dans des pieeres bruptes vreusées. Aussi, des coussins était dans un coin, une cheminée de fer était placée au centre de la pièce et une bibliothèque remplie de livres très anciens à rendre jalouse Mme Pince occupait une majeure partie de la pièce. Pour ses occupants, quatres lits de taille normale voletaient au-dessus de la pile de coussins. Harry ne sut quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Anna le tire vers la bibliothèque.

Anna : nous devons trouver le livre sur la transformation en animagi. Mais pas la transformation normale, la transformation multiple et celle sur l'Eliandur, car les autres ne servent à rien sauf à nous ralentir.

Harry : heu pourrais-tu me prêter une baguette magique ?

Anna : Pourquoi faire ?

Harry : pour vérifier quelque chose.

Une baguette sortit alors de nulle part et Harry s'étonna encore plus : la baguette en question ressemblait fortement à la sienne. Il décida alors de lui poser la question.

Harry : Tu la sort d'où cette baguette ?

Anna : tu l'as faite tomber le jour où je t'ai attaqué. Elle a dû voyager avec toi sans que tu ne t'en rende compte.

Harry : Ca me facilite les choses. Accio livre Animagi multiples.

Un nuage de poussière partit vers le plafond quelque part entre les étagères et un petit livre à la reliure de cuir abîmé arriva dans ses mains.

Anna : tu pouvais le dire que c'était pour ça. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas lancé un sort multiple ?

Harry : un sort multiple ?!

Anna : ben pour avoir deux choses en même temps. Regarde. Accio livre Animagi Eliandur lino livre Sorts complexes.

Avec une autre baguette sortie de nulle part, elle lança ce sort et deux livre arrivèrent dans ses mains, un de la taille de sa main l'autre de taille normale.

Anna : regarde à la page 475 du gros livre et tu sauras tout des sorts multiples. Je vais commencer à feuilleter le livre des Animagi multiples.

Harry s'exécuta et trouva rapidement la page indiqué.

_Sorts multiples :_

_Pour créer un sort multiple, il faut ajouter dans l'incantation le mot « lino, linis, lina, lines » selon le nombre de choses sur lequel doit agir le sort. Par contre, ne pas utiliser sur le sort de la mort sinon le sort se retournera sur la personne qui l'a lancé, ainsi que sur les deux autres Sortilèges Impardonnables. Avant de commencer la pratique de cet théorie, lancez sur vous le sort Dernocolor. Si vous réussissez le sort et que votre potentiel magique le permet, votre peau prendra une couleur bleu, sinon elle prendra une couleur jaune si vous êtes trop faible, rouge si vous le connaissez déjà, noire si vous pouvez en mourir et violette si vous pouvez le transmettre et le perdre. Après, la deuxième étape de ce sortilège sera de montrer votre personnalité en changeant de couleur encore une fois, même si le résultat n'est pas bleu. (Attention ! il se peut que votre corps prenne plusieurs couleurs). Elle deviendra bleu pour la pureté, verte pour la perfidie, rouge pour les meurtriers, noir pour la haine permanente, violet pour le mystère et jaune pour le courage. Si toutes ces étapes sont accomplies et que le résultat est positif, tenter le sort sur deux objets de même apparence et accroître lentement la difficulté de l'exercice._

Harry fit une part une chaque étape, et sa peau devint bleu, sans qu'il ne s'en étonne, puis à sa surprise, il devint violet, jaune et bleu. Le deuxième bleu l'étonna énormément car il avait en lui une partie du mal. Il laissa ce problème de côté et regarda Anna feuilleter et livre rouge sang. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

Anna : alors ?

Harry : Je peux jeter les sorts multiples. Tu n'aurais pas une copie de ce livre que je puisse ramener ?

Anna : Non mais je peux faire quelque chose de mieux.

Elle se leva, ferma les yeux et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, de la sueur perla son front, et elle fronça les sourcils. Puis, devant elle, une forme se dessinai lentement, de la taille d'une tête humaine. Les contours se formèrent en un livre avec une reliure en cristal noir incassable. Elle tendit les bras, attrapa le livre et rouvrit les yeux, l'air satisfait.

Anna : Voila un livre que tu ne trouvera nulle part, car c'est par mes pensées qu'il a été créé. Si avec ta baguette, tu dis « lino » avec le titre d'un ouvrage, il s'ouvrira à la page d'un sommaire magique et le titre s'inscrira en lettres rouges. Il ne se transformera en ouvrage que si son propriétaire le touche avec sa baguette et le mot _transformus_ sur le titre. Alors tu auras le livre complet devant toi.

Harry : merci beaucoup.

Anna : De rien. Maintenant au travail. Pour se transformer en Eliandur, cela prends moins de temps que l'Animagi multiple et simple. Je croyais que cela durerait deux ou trois jours, mais si notre potentiel magique est très élevé, nous pouvons le faire en une heure, dit elle, mais avec l'aide d'Inochtar, elle désigna l'animal bleu.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et Anna se plongea dans la lecture du petit livre. D'après les étapes, il fallait que le sujet fasse le vide dans sa tête, se concentrant sur l'Eliandur. Si il y arrive, l'Eliandur fera un geste et se couchera en signe d'accord, et le sujet devra donc commencer la transformation. Si l'Eliandur veut aider, la transformation se passera en une heure où tout le corp recevra une décharge constante. Tous les quarts de seconde, le sujet changera de forme, passant des animaux normaux aux magiques. Finalement, pour montrer la fin de l'apprentissage, deux vagues de couleur rouge prendront place sur le dos de l'une des deux mains. Les deux adolescents prirent part des étapes et commencèrent. Pendant deux heures, ils s'efforcèrent de faire le vide dans leurs têtes et Inochtar apparut au milieu du néant. Ils attendirent dix minutes et il se décida à se coucher. Il se releva deux secondes après s'être couché et leur lança un éclair de couleur indéfinissable. Chacun, à travers les pensées sentit le cri de douleur de l'autre. La transformation commença dans une grande douleur, où ils ne purent définir leur corps à cause de leur changements constants. Ils finirent par tomber au sol après une heure, mais lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils se virent mais pas dans leur corps humain. Leur peau était bleu électrique, et leur corps avait pas de forme propre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et leur corps redevint normal. Ils se levèrent, endoloris, et allèrent s'étendre sur les lits volants. Ils s'endormirent immédiatement ; cet exercice leur avait puisé toutes leurs forces.

NDA : ceux qui veulent savoir le procédé de transformation des mots laissent une rewiew et je donne la traduction.


	4. Profond désespoir

Disclaimer : y a que Anna comme personnage qui m'appartient, le reste, à savoir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 4 : Profond désespoir.

En ce jour du 31 août, Ron et Hermione attendaient Mr Weasley, parti depuis maintenant plus de 5 heures. Ils se tenaient assis devant leurs malles de l'école, leurs affaires çà et là dans la chambre. Le départ pour le collège avait lieu le lendemain, et le désespoir de revoir Harry persistait, et finissait par s'effacer. Depuis maintenant un long mois, Harry était projeté dans le temps, et il manquait énormément à son époque. Par un moyen inconnu, la Gazette du Sorcier avait appris la disparition de leur ami et ne faisait que publier des hypothèses insensées, comme un enlèvement ou une mort. Voldemort était au courant de cette soudaine nouvelle et les morts se multipliaient au cœur de Londres, autant de moldus que de sorciers. Ron savait que son père allait ramener des nouvelles du ministère, car depuis sa mutation au service du ministre, les textes de la Gazette passait entre ses mains et ils les ramenaient à l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous deux l'attendaient dans la chambre de Ron, avec une lueur d'espoir pour que l'année où Harry a été envoyé fût découverte. Leurs malles étant finies, ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au minuscule salon de la maison. A ce moment même, un énorme bruit retentit de la cheminée, et Mr Weasley apparut couvert de cendres dans l'âtre.

Ron : Alors ? Il y a des nouvelles ?

Mr Weasley : Oui, j'en ai bien peur, répondit-il d'une voix triste.

Sur la réponse de son père, Ron frissonna. Hermione fit de même, les lèvres tremblantes. Le silence prit place, un silence tendu et triste. Les deux adolescents voulaient connaître cette nouvelle si grave, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la maudire.

Ron : Que, que se passe-t-il ?

Mr Weasley : Nous connaissons la nature de la sphère qui a emporté Harry.

Ron : et alors ? C'est une bonne nouvelle !

Mr Weasley : Non, pas du tout. Dumbledore a examiné les astres sur l'origine de cette sphère de lumière. Elle vient du 41e siècle.

Ron : Mais nous connaissons le siècle, maintenant il faut le faire revenir.

Mr Weasley : Laisses moi finir veux-tu. Oui on connaît le siècle, mais la sphère nous empêche d'intervenir. C'est une sphère d'Elio.

Ron : Je vois pas le problème.

Hermione : Oh non ! « La sphère d'Elio permet de passer d'une époque à une autre, et le seul moyen de retourner dans son époque est de se transformer en Eliandur, mais ce moyen est révolu car cet animal a disparu il y a mille ans, à l'époque des Fondateurs. Même si cet animal existait encore de nos jours, seul deux personnes au monde peuvent prendre sa forme. ».

Sur ce, elle fondit en larmes. Harry, pour elle, ne pouvait revenir. Ron essaya tant bien que mal de la réconforter, même si lui-même n'en menait pas large. Les larmes devinrent des sanglots, puis un désespoir total s'empara des deux jeunes gens. Mr Weasley n'osa bouger, car cet acte pouvait devenir dangereux dans l'espoir de le venger leur ami. Les deux sorciers, dans un accès de colère, attaquèrent Mr Weasley et allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Ron. Le père de Ron avait prémédité cette action, et partit en transplanant au quartier général de l'Ordre. Il arriva dans le salon, devant sa femme, Dumbledore et Remus. Devant son air triste, Dumbledore se leva.

Dumbledore : Allons, Arthur. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Arthur : Je les ais prévenus.

Mrs Weasley : Tu es irresponsable ! Leur dire la veille de leur dernière année à Poudlard ! Ils ont réagi, je suppose ?

Arthur : Oui. Ils ont fondu en larmes tout deux et m'ont attaqué.

Mrs Weasley : Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

Dumbledore : Dans un profond désespoir. Maintenant, ils savent que Harry ne peut plus revenir. C'est assez troublant. Mais le pire reste à venir : une attaque de Voldemort sur le collège.

Arthur Weasley : Que devons nous faire pour les enfants ?

Dumbledore : Les conduire comme d'habitude au train et qu'ils fassent leur dernière année. On ne peut rien faire d'autre. Maintenant, continuons la vie là où nous l'avions laissée après sa disparition. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Chacun dans la pièce fut étonné de sa réponse, cachant quelque chose au font de ses pensées. Ils reprirent leurs activités et Mr et Mrs Weasley partirent chez eux retrouver Ron et Hermione. Ils les virent en pleurs, dans les bras l'un l'autre. Arthur leur demanda de prendre leurs affaires, car ils partaient pour le square Grimmaurd. Ils le firent sans un mot aux adultes, et dès leur arrivée au QG, ils montèrent comme des flèches dans leur chambre d'il y a deux ans. Ils y reprirent leur désespoir, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ils ne descendirent point pour dîner et s'endormirent rapidement, le visage humide et une boule dans la gorge.

Le lendemain, à 10h30, ils partirent pour la gare, traversèrent le mur donnant sur la voie 9 ¾ et montèrent toujours sans paroles dans le train à la locomotive rouge sang. Ils tirèrent leurs malles jusqu'au dernier wagon, avec Pattenrond dans son panier et Coquecigrue dans sa cage. Le train démarra et ils restèrent silencieux dans leur compartiment. De temps en temps, un ou deux élèves pénétraient dans leur compartiment et leur disait bonne chance pour réussir à surmonter cette lourde passe. Mais il fallait s'y attendre, lorsqu'ils partirent vers le wagon des préfets, Malefoy et ses deux acolytes leur barrèrent le passage.

Drago : Alors, Granger, toujours en retard pour donner le mot de passe ? Pas la peine de venir alors, je viens de les donner aux petits préfets.

Hermione : Tu peux nous laisser passer, ou je dois te lancer un sort.

Drago : Où j'ai vraiment très peur !

Hermione : Tu devrais pourtant !

Drago : Je n'en vois pas la raison, saint Potty n'est plus là, sûrement mort tellement il est maladroit. Je suis sûr que Serpentard pourra de nouveau prendre la place en tête des quatre maisons : voyons, vous avez plus de capitaine en Quidditch, plus d'attrapeur, et encore moins de quelqu'un qui puisse nous battre.

Grosse erreur de sa part. A cet instant, de nombreux sorts fusèrent des compartiments à côté et il se retrouva au sol avec ses deux acolytes, de multiples horreurs poussant sur son visage. Nombre des jeteurs de sorts étaient de l'armée de Dumbledore, mais aussi des personnes dont leurs familles avaient été déchirées récemment. Hermione, en tant que préfète en chef, entra et donna les mots de passe, car elle savait que Drago avait menti quand il disait qu'il les avait donnés. Ils repartirent dans leur compartiment, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ils y laissèrent leurs malles et descendirent. Ils y virent Hagrid, le visage rouge et les yeux gonflés par l'absence d'Harry. Ils prirent avec Neville une diligence, alors qu'elles empruntaient le chemin tortueux qui menait au château. De loin, Hermione vit les hautes tours et Ron la porte de chêne. Ils y entrèrent et s'assirent à leur table une fois dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves s'y installèrent, y compris Drago le visage déformé par les sorts. Les premières années arrivèrent peu après, sur le regard sévère du professeur McGonagall. Hermione s'en fichait, et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs : Hagrid s'y trouvait, ainsi que Rogue, le professeur Vector, Sinistra, Flitwick et un nouveau prof, celui de DFCM. Il ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Hermione : Eh ! Ron ! Regarde le prof de DFCM !

Ron : Qui c'est ?

Hermione : Che pas.

Le professeur, bien que d'expression impassible, laissait échapper par son regard une profonde haine envers les élèves qu'il fixait. Ses cheveux, de couleur brune, tombaient en grosses boucles sur son crâne. Son visage était bien ciselé, aux traits durs et froids, qui imposaient le respect des gens, apparemment. Sans s'en rendre compte, la répartition était terminée et le directeur se leva.

Dumbledore : Chers élèves, voici une année qui commence. Cependant, un élève manque. Donc je demande une minute pour que tout le monde pense à Harry Potter, disparu il y a un mois. Je ne dirais point pourquoi il n'est pas présent, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous croyiez les mensonges écrits par la Gazette. Sinon, notre nouveau professeur de DFCM, est ici présent Mr Nasty. Voila, nous pouvons commencer ce repas. Bon...

Mais il fut interrompu en pleine phrase par une forte détonation.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

NDA : pour les réactions, je me suis servie d'un modèle dans les fic. A l'auteur de pouvoir se reconnaître comme brillant.


End file.
